Suzuno Fuusuke
Suzuno Fuusuke (涼野風介) (also known as Gazel, ガゼル), was a forward and the captain of Diamond Dust, and a forward of Chaos. Later on, he became a forward of Fire Dragon. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2 *''"The captain of Diamond Dust. His calm exterior conceals a cold heart."'' Inazuma Eleven 3 *''"The quiet and cool-headed boy. His plays freeze the opponent."'' Appearance Suzuno has light-gray hair that is pointed towards the left and teal-colored eyes. He has fair skin and a slender body. He tends to pull up the sleeves of his uniform. His normal clothes consist of a purple jacket, light blue shirt, brown pants and a pair of dark brown sneakers. He used to wear the uniform of Diamond Dust and later on, Chaos then Fire Dragon. Personality Usually he is calm, arrogant and is overconfident about his own skills. He's also a genius and talented soccer player, and tends to comb his hair with his fingers, an action similar to Afuro's. His personality is the opposite of Nagumo Haruya's. However when he was in Fire Dragon, he grew less arrogant and more friendly, shown when he greeted Inazuma Japan before the match, where he changed his tone. Plot Season 2 He is one of the top players of Aliea Academy, Diamond Dust's captain and forward. He first appeared when Epsilon Kai lost to Raimon and exiles Desarm and the Epsilon team. He seemed to be intrigued by Endou and challenges him to one match. To force Raimon to play, Suzuno threatened to destroy Tokyo with his black and blue footballs. However, the match wasn't as easy as Suzuno imagined, and despite making two goals using Northern Impact,his last attempt was stopped by Endous's incomplete Megaton Head. He was seen stroking his hair after becoming irritated during the match, and was shocked and almost couldn't speak during the meeting with Gran and Burn after the match. Later on, he joined forces with Burn to create the strongest team, Chaos. During the match against Raimon he made a great quantity of goals against the unfinished Mugen The Hand.Though later it was stopped after Tachimukai completely mastered Mugen The Hand.He then shows his combination hissatsu with Burn, called Fire Blizzard, which broke through Mugen The Hand. Season 3 He was recruited by Aphrodi to join Fire Dragon, along with Nagumo. Before the match against Inazuma Japan, he and Nagumo are introduced by Aphrodi to Endou and the others, leaving Hiroto and Midorikawa shocked. During the match he, Aphrodi and Burn brought out their strongest move, Chaos Break. However, Fire Dragon still lost to Inazuma Japan with a score of 4-3. Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 2 You must first defeat his team, Diamond Dust at the Fuji Forest. Then, select him in the machine and he'll be somewhere in the forest. Take Fubuki with you, and he'll challenge you into 2 battles. Inazuma Eleven 3 You must defeat Fire Dragon on the principal route to recruit him. Select him in the machine and Suzuno will appear left of Toramaru's Home (Not in Liocott Island Area). You have to fight Suzuno 3 times before he joins you. Stats IE2= *'GP': 189 *'TP': 96 *'Kick': 78 *'Body': 65 *'Control': 76 *'Guard': 74 *'Speed': 66 *'Stamina': 67 *'Guts': 68 |-|GO 2:= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 153 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 162 *'Dribbling': 123 *'Block': 112 *'Catch': 64 *'Technique': 112 *'Speed': 133 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 88 GO Strikers 2013= *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': B *'Catch': B Hissatsu Anime only= *'SH Chaos Break' IE2= *'SH Northern Impact' *'SH Fire Blizzard ' *'OF Water Veil ' *'SK Zokuseikyouka ' *'SK Critical!' (Chaos form) |-|IE3= *'SK Zokuseikyouka' *'OF Water Veil V2' *'SH Northern Impact' *'SH Fire Blizzard' GO= *'SH Eternal Blizzard ' *'SH Joker Rains ' *'OF White Blade' |-|GO 2:= *'SH Northern Impact' *'SK Kaze no Kokoroe' *'OF White Blade' *'SH White Hurricane' |-|GO 2: Mixi Max= *'OF Spark Edge Dribble V3' GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Northern Impact' *'SH Fire Blizzard' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Nagumo Haruya' Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Nagumo Haruya' **'SK Chouwaza!' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Gousetsu no Saia' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Gousetsu no Saia' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Champion' *'Asia Daihyou' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Chaos Angel Rei' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Last Rival' *'Gold Bear' *'Cold Freeze N' *'Cold Freeze R' *'Team Spark' Trivia *He and Aphrodi have worn the same numbers: 9, 10 and 11. *In some dub versions, Gazelle's gender has been changed to female in the anime, but was kept as male in all versions of the game. *In the Chrono Stone game, if you Mixi Max Suzuno with Nagumo Haruya, he looks like Amemiya Taiyou. Category:Character Category:Real